


no love like your love !

by haztomlins (svpportive)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Famous Harry/Famous Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, and thats how you'll know i got hacked, cause its me, do people hack ao3s?, idk if thats the Right tag but uk what i mean right, ok im done buhbye, one day im gonna upload something thatll say like horror and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpportive/pseuds/haztomlins
Summary: Harry and Louis love each other very much. Unfortunately, Harry and Louis are also very competitive in how they show that love.working title:increasingly. elaborate. dates.





	no love like your love !

**Author's Note:**

> ello yewchube
> 
> this fic is brought to u by my 410 final tomorrow and louis making me cry yday. oh and lizzo, just cause i love her. its essentially a stress relief writing exercise so take that how u will. if there's one thing im good at its uploading subpar short fics under stress. im not gonna talk abt self indulgence cause u know thats just my brand at this point. anyways thanks for reading i love u

 

Harry had not believed his luck when his celebrity crush and favorite singer Louis Tomlinson had introduced himself on the red carpet premiere of Harry’s film.

Which made it even harder to believe when his celebrity crush and favorite singer Louis Tomlinson slid into his DMs that same night, to rave about Harry’s performance. And then continue to message him till the wee hours of the morning.

So you could say he’s having kind of a hard time right now, standing outside his building three months later and waiting to be picked up for their first proper date.

Louis had said it was a surprise when Harry had visited him in the studio on Monday, and the only clue he had gotten was the text this morning informing him to dress _warm but ready to walk_.

He could do that. Which is why he’s wearing his favorite coat and but also his favorite sneakers. He looks down at them to see that he’s pigeon-toeing in his nervousness and excitement.

When Louis finally arrives he hardly waits a second after they kiss hello to impatiently ask where they’re going.

Louis just laughs, unfortunately. “You’ll see, love, you’ll see.”

He’d been reading the signs for hints the entire drive, but he’s still surprised when they park and get out. “The zoo?”

“Got it on the first try!” Louis grins, before offering his hand to hold.

Harry sticks his tongue out but  takes it, and they walk in.

The zoo is empty, besides the animals  and the zookeepers, some of whom wave when they see them. Harry must look a little shocked, cause Louis laughs into the hand that’s holding his, and the rings on Harry’s middle finger bump into his nose. “Babe. I rented the place out for the night. We have the place to ourselves. Minus the lovely workers of course. So we can peruse and learn and read the little plaques as you please.”

“Plus,” he adds, “they don’t usually have too much traffic on Thursday nights in January.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, and the warmth that radiates out of Louis’ face when he makes eye contact and says _no problem_ is enough to power the heat in the Tropical Animals House.

“Now, lets see some animals shall we?” And Harry lets Louis pull him through the zoo, pointing at the ones they love and learning as much as they can.As they lean over the gate at the lions exhibit, Harry whispers _Thank you_ once again into Louis’ temple.

When they had first met at the premiere, their conversation lasted maybe a total of five minutes. Harry had been overwhelmed, both by meeting one of his favorite people, and by the excitement that came with being at the premiere of a movie he was in. But he still remembers that Louis had been captivating; in his crisp suit with the powder blue tie, and the smile that felt like a private joke.

They’d spoken about being big fans of each other, after Harry had introduced himself in front of a movie poster bearing his face and name, which Louis poked fun at, and mums who were proud of them. When Louis was pulled away by a manager he’d felt a loss that wasn’t normally associated with a near stranger. He couldn’t describe it better than they were two souls recognizing each other, but Niall had thrown a pillow at him when he’d said as much.

He was so so _happy_ when Louis messaged him on Twitter that night, to continue speaking with him and feeling those now familiar sparks. Their friendship progressed rapidly with how wrapped up in each other they became, and suddenly two months after they’d first met they were kissing in Louis’ kitchen with friends of theirs in the next room.

And now they were here. In a zoo, wrapped up in each other on their first real proper date that wasn’t just a pop-in at the studio or each other’s places, or once, even a Tesco run. And it was perfect.

 

Which makes it harder when it’s Harry’s turn. Their second through sixth dates had been good, spectacular even because just _being_ with Louis made things special, but Harry knew that he had to up the ante when their six months anniversary rolls around.

It takes a lot of grumbling from Louis and pleading from him, but eventually he does get them to wake up early enough to get in the car and go to the place Liam helped him find.

The look on Louis’ face when he realizes what’s about to happen - where his sleep-soft face lifts all at once as he sees the yet-to-be-filled hot air balloons spread out for them to step into - is absolutely worth all the half-hearted threats to break up Harry had endured in the shower this morning. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen him more beautiful.

That record is easily broken, when the sun rises while they’re up in the air, and he’s able to see the orangey pinks of the breaking sky shine on Louis’ awestruck and beautiful face.

They eat a small breakfast picnic that Harry packed, and afterwards Louis clutches at his cardigan, just above his heart, and kisses the words _I love you_ just below his jawline. And then that becomes his definition of perfect.

 

From there, both fortunately and unfortunately, they somewhat spiral out of control. With money not being much of an issue and them both being as competitive as they are in love, it was bound to happen. And so it does.

When Harry returns from filming in Canada, Louis surprises him with a trip to Paris, where they sightsee as incognito as possible, and at night eat at the 58 Tour Eiffel and see the lights of the city in a wonderful new way that brings new reflections to Louis’ eyes and tears to Harry’s..

Not one to be outdone, Harry arranged to take them on a river cruise the next day, where they got to dine by the sunset and drink and dance isolated from the rest of the world. And hey, if Harry got seasick once or twice, well. It was done in the name of love.

And on and on, becoming not just something that happens for special occasions, but for any reason. Harry surprises Louis with a sailboat when he gets a break from working on his album. Louis rents out an ice skating rink and gets them lessons with an Olympic coach for a night, because Harry mentioned wanting to try it once.

It’s so elaborate, and so fantastic every time, that Harry doesn’t know what to expect when they reach their one year anniversary. It’s weird to think about, that they’ve been together in some shape or form for a year now, when sometimes it feels like they’ve known each other for eons and other times Harry feels like there’s still so much to learn about Louis.

He’s prepared himself for something big, cause it’s Louis’ turn. But when the whole day passes with no surprise trips or anything - just a familiar outfit to wear picked out for him and a _happy anniversary babe_ note when he woke up this morning and Louis gone before he woke up, a first - he’s confused.

He’s a little late coming back from a meeting that night, but his mouth is already open to question Louis about his confusion when he lets himself to his loft.

All the lights are off, but there are candles lit and spread all around like a fire hazard, Harry-style. Music is playing lightly from the speakers, and everything smells like lavender and warm food. He stops short.

“Louis?” He asks, and he hears _in here!_ come from the kitchen.

When he walks in, Louis is taking off an apron to reveal himself in a crisp suit with a powder blue tie. He grins at Harry’s stunned expression, and rounds the kitchen island to take his hand.

“Hi, love.”

Harry looks at him, dressed for a red carpet with his hair coiffed, to the dinner table, which is set for fancy dinner for two, but has unopened takeout boxes rather than plates.

“What is all this?”

Louis takes his hand. “Well, first of all, happy anniversary, I love you.”

Harry just blinks, “I love you too.”

Louis shakes his head, but his grin grows fonder, if possible.

“When I first met you, Harry Styles, I wanted to take you away and woo you the best I could immediately. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, and you were just as charming as you seemed online, and you had these dimples and- well I realized quite quickly that a five minute introduction in front of dozens of cameras was definitely not going to be enough for me.

“That being said, I couldn’t whisk you away from your own movie premiere, as much as I might have wanted to. So,” he gestures to the table, “a year later, I’m trying to recreate what it’d have been like if I had.”

Harry knows there’s more to this, and now that he’s connected the dots he can see how much thought was put into this from their suits to the atmosphere, but he can’t resist and he kisses Louis fiercely, which makes him laugh into his mouth.

When they break free, he asks, “What about our little competition?”

When they break free, he asks, “You know I don’t know I’m going to top this for our next date.”

Louis chuckles, “Scared, Styles?”

Harry pouts, laying it on thick, “You didn’t have to make it so hard.”

“Fine, I’m helpless against that face. This one doesn’t count,” Louis says, though his grin betrays him, “But I’ll be back in the game next time it’s my turn, trust me. I just figured a quieter night-in date would do some good as a change of pace.”

“It’s lovely,” Harry smiles, squeezing his hand, “and you know I’d enjoy myself anywhere and do anything, as long as it was with you.”

“Sap. Now let’s get to the food, I got it from that Thai place I know is your favorite.”

“Perfect, have I mentioned that I love you very much?”

Louis laughs, and it’s just as delightful as the first time Harry heard it, a whole year ago at his movie premiere, “You might have said it once or twice.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> in light of recent events u don't know how tempted i was to sneak a sweet n sexy mention of chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed in mozzarella but alas, it was not to be. title is from nobody by hozier cause yeah. im svpportive on tumblr come say hi if u liked this !! if u didnt u can still come say hi i guess


End file.
